The Light Bringer
by outoftheflame
Summary: Crossover including Characters from The Black Magician trilogy which is a must read P.s will be soom MMAD in here latter on so please read and review and tel me what you think


**Hey this is my first fan fic i really hope you enjoy it please R and R**

**Sarah..x.**

* * *

The Light Bringer-Prologue-The Journey

He held the child in his arms, keeping her warm; she stared up innocently with her piercing blue eyes, those blue eyes so like her fathers, beautiful, they shone like crystals and twinkled as he stroked her soft pale skin, her ripe pink lips broke in to a smile and he smile back, "there there" he whispered "go to sleep my little one".

He heard a noise behind him, unsure of what to do he ran and ran and didn't stop, he couldn't stop, for this child was the answer to everybody's prays, she alone could save them, but at the moment, she was unaware of this, for she was no more than a helpless child, no older than a few months old and already an orphan. Her parents murdered by their ruthless enemy, her mother's body had been found in the wrecked house along with a pool of blood and a wand belonging to her father, his brother.

As these thought plagued his mind, he felt the tears begging to fall but he willed himself not to stop, and to keep fighting on through the cold, dark, cobbled streets of the city. As the pain and sorrow flooded through him, he felt the weariness try to drag him down and he very nearly gave in but the child cried out and her cry although small gave him hope, the hope to keep going. Now he understood what Albus had meant those few months ago when she had first been born. This child will be the light bringer to these troubled times; she will be the peoples beacon of hope and their bringer of light. He smiled he had never seen his brother so happy with Evelyn, his wife; she was elf kind one of the many who came from Rivendell, in middle earth. Albus had been the envy of all the men when he had married Evelyn. Beautiful was an understatement, Evelyn had the trade mark elf ears and wonderful long blonde hair, which glistened and shone in the light, she also charmed it to be straight or curly, both of these features her daughter now had. Evelyn was also tall and skinny with curves in all the right places, and she had lovely butterscotch coloured eyes which any man could get lost in, including him. But of course her daughter did not have her eyes she had her fathers.

As he neared the gate way to the guild he saw them, cloaked in black from head to toe they had the typical death eater masks on, "no no not now, not after we've come so far" he whispered as he ran past them, he hoped they hadn't noticed but they had. Luckily their wasn't many of them, only 2 or 3 but even that was to many for him, the disgrace of the Dumbledore family, Adder, the squib. Curses flew past him one narrowly missing the child. He quickly pulled her into his chest and hiding her under his cloak, as he reached the gate, the magician looked at the scene in bewilderment,

"Well let me in, I'm hear to see lord Rothen, I'm Adder" Adder shouted

The young magician let him in hesitantly, but before he went in he looked around at the death eaters, Belatrix was with them

"Don't worry Adder she'll be joining her mother soon, don't you worry" she cackled

"Don't bet on it" he shouted back

And with that he walked through the gate but not before he felt the knife, go into his back.

"Adder" he heard a voice shout he and he looked up, but his knees gave way and he was falling forwards downwards into the very grasp of pain. Strong arms caught him and turned him over Lord Rothen was above him. He felt the darkness creep over him but he ignored it, he must tell Rothen he must "Evelyn and Albus Dead " he felt his muscles tense as it became almost too much to bear, he felt a warm substance trickling down his back which he guessed was blood "Their daughter, he wanted you.." but Rothen put a finger to his mouth "I know Adder but we must get you inside you've been stabbed" and he turned away, he was about to give some orders but Adder grabbed his hand and pulled him back,

"No" he cried is breath hitched "The child is the peoples hope and light she will travel through the passages of time and space, through the gateways to other worlds linking them together, forever, I have known this for a long time, to get the child to safety, to save that little girls life, I would die, and I would happily give my life for her," The tears shone in the Lord Rothen's eyes he was going to lose one of his closest friends "You're life will be remembered and your effort's cherished" Rothen whispered "Thanks" Adder whispered and then his eyes clouded over and he was Gone.

Lord Rothen untangled the sleeping child and raped her up inside his ropes; he turned and looked out the gate where the death eaters were still standing.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE" he roared

They all started laughing "As If, not till you hand over the girl"

Lord Rothen's patients was gone and he shot a force strike at their feet and they all scattered running away, Rothen sighed and called the magician from the gate over.

"Lord Yarin, right"

"Yes Lord Rothen"

"Right, Lord Yarin Please Have this man's body moved and I will sort out a burial"

"Yes sir"

He paid his last respects to his friend the tears pouring down his face but he must take the child to safety, so he walked away slowly towards the magician's quarters he held the baby in his arms she was sleeping peacefully sighs of peace and happiness flitted across her face 'at least you are happy' he thought. All of a sudden she opened her eyes and stared at Rothen he stopped in his tracks "oh My" he said softly "you really are stunning" he felt himself being dragged into them he could see the stars twinkling and the planets revolving he gradually started to lose himself and his baring into her eyes. He shook his head and held the child close she would make a wonderful playmate for his son Dorrien. As he held her he felt hope flood through him, he smiled, he had already fallen in love with the child and he had only known her for a few moments. He walked through the grounds wrapping them in a heat bubble, to keep them warm. As he reached the door to his quarters he stopped, he had told his wife about Albus's request, and that the child would be in need of a home. She was reluctant, and wasn't too sure about having another families child in her home, but he was sure that after seeing her she would change her mind. He walked in to the warm room it was late so Dorrien would be in bed, His wife Lady Yilara had fallen to sleep on the armchair by the fire her long brown hair cascading over her face, she had a book open in her hands which were resting on her green robes, of a healer he walked over and gently woke her she smiled when she saw him. He kissed her on the lips lightly pulling away savouring the moment. As he pulled away there was a look of annoyance on her face, she opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her by putting the child into her arms,

"oh, She's....she's so beautiful," she cried softly as she stared in to these all knowing blue eyes,

"I knew you'd warm up to her," Rothen Smiled

"What's her name?"

"Lucy Dumbledore, Lucy, the light bringer".

* * *

**Well what do you think is it believable and so on i really hope so as i have lots of ideas for this story Please Please R and R or i wont know what you think**

**Sarah..x.**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes if there are any please please let me know**


End file.
